1. Field of the Invention
The present invention-relates to a cabinet for first-aid equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Workplaces, for instance, are today normally provided with first-aid equipment, such as first-aid boards or notices, first-aid cabinets or first-aid boxes, which are positioned so that personnel are able to find first-aid equipment quickly and easily in the event of an injury. Examples of products found in first-aid equipment include plasters, moist wipes, eye rinses, different sized bandages, masks, gloves and disinfection agents.
Different types of advanced first-aid equipment are also found. A first variant resides, for instance, in a first-aid board from Cederroth International AB, Sweden, which illustrates an array of first-aid products, such as those mentioned above, distributed over the board.
Another alternative is in the form of a metal cabinet that includes a protective door, also from Cederroth International AB, Sweden, in which a board is placed. The advantage with this second alternative is that the products are kept from being soiled by the surroundings, for instance by dust The protective door of the cabinet is fastened to the cabinet body by means of a magnetic fastener.
A third alternative is a cabinet in which a store of first-aid products included in said equipment is available, this cabinet also originating from Cederroth International AB, Sweden. The cabinet can be locked. An array of first-aid products is presented on the outside of the cabinet door.
It is desired to achieve primarily three important aspects with regard to one and the same product when concerned with first-aid equipments, in order for the products to fulfill their intended function.
According to a first aspect, it is utmost essential that the first-aid products can be accessed quickly and easily in the event of an accident or an injury.
According to a second aspect, it is important that the first-aid equipment can be readily replenished as soon as any of the first-aid products runs out without causing any undue problem, for instance that it is not well-known where the store of new products can be found. Consequently, it is necessary that the location of the products storage is close to hand in immediate connection with the first-aid equipment.
It may also happen that more of a first-aid product is required than is readily available in the first-aid equipment. The product store should be capable of being locked, so that personnel in the workplace are unable to take products therefrom. It is normal practice to entrust replenishment of the first-aid equipment to a responsible person in each working place.